The Global Positioning System (GPS) is useful in determining an object's location accurately anywhere on the globe, and has thus been used for navigation and for tracking vehicles. A GPS receiver determines its location based on multiple satellite signals. However, when the GPS receiver is located indoors, especially in a basement, the satellite signals received by the GPS receiver may be weak.